Su familia
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: (Parentlock!) Sherlock graba la primera vez que su hijo Hamish prueba un limón.


**¿Es antitético darle un limón a tu hijo sabiendo que probablemente su reacción será incomodidad? No sé, solo sé que ayer no paré de reír al ver todos esos bebés retorcer sus caritas cuando probaban los limones.**  
 **Los personajes no son míos, yo solo hago fics.**  
 **Este fic es el Nº8 del mini-reto "El amor está en el aire" del foro "I am Sherlocked" La propuesta era "Primeras veces (de lo que quieran)" El smutt no es lo mio así que se pueden conformar con fluff.**

* * *

Sherlock es el mejor padre que un niño pueda desear y John se ríe internamente de todas esas personas que alguna vez asumieron que su esposo de tres años no era apto para la paternidad.

Sherlock está completamente enamorado con el pequeño Hamish, de apenas un año pero ya mostrando las pequeñas motas de ligero cabello negro, igual a su padre y sus ojos azules brillan del mismo color de los ojos de su madre, a quien Sherlock contrató exactamente por sus ojos iguales a los de John, por su estatura mediana y su cabello rubio.

Sherlock compró una video grabadora y una cámara fotográfica clásica dos días antes de que Hamish llegará al mundo. Completamente dispuesto a documentar cada momento de su hijo. Porque obviamente su hijo sería extraordinario y digno de documentar.

John no puede darle su leche a su hijo sin la presencia de su esposo a su lado grabando todo el asunto y John no puede negarle nada, no cuando Sherlock sonríe como jamás lo había hecho antes. No cuando Sherlock rehúsa los casos más interesantes porque esos también son los más peligrosos. No cuando el detective ha descontaminado la cocina y se ha deshecho de todos sus experimentos para crear un espacio más seguro para su hijo. No cuando Sherlock ha cambiado tanto por la sola oportunidad de criar a su hijo junto al hombre que ama.

* * *

Cuando John entra al piso dejando sus llaves en un pequeño plato de arcilla que les regaló una pequeña niña cuando Sherlock accedió a encontrar su gatita por ella, encuentra a Sherlock sentado en el piso frente a su hijo con la video grabadora en las manos.

"Vamos, Hamish." Alienta el detective a su hijo acercándole un plato de lo que parecen ser limones cortados en gajos. "Toma un limón, vamos." Sherlock sonríe abiertamente y Hamish lo imita riéndose con esa carcajada contagiosa que tienen todos los bebés.

John se acerca a la escena, besa a su esposo en la mejilla y se sienta junto a él, descansando su cabeza en su hombro. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunta acercando a su hijo el plato con limones. Hamish brilla al ver a su otro padre y gatea hasta sentarse cómodamente en su regazo. Sherlock se levanta para gravar la escena.

"Quiero grabar la primera vez que Hamish pruebe un limón." Le informa su esposo "Me han dicho que es una de las mejores experiencias para grabar cuando se tiene un hijo. Lestrade me comentó el otro día como lamenta no haber grabado la reacción de sus hijas. Además tengo curiosidad por ver su expresión."

John se ríe un poco y toma el plato mostrándoselo a su hijo. Hamish observa los limones por unos segundos y finalmente sostiene uno con pequeñas manos torpes.

"Eso es." Sisea Sherlock grabando todo atentamente. "Prueba el limón." John piensa que el detective suena un poco como un científico loco.

Hamish acerca la fruta tentativamente a sus labios y luego rápidamente le da un gran mordisco. John observa sin poder evitar la risa cuando su rostro se retuerce ante el sabor ácido y aleja el limón de su boca, babeando un poco y haciendo pequeños gemidos de asco.

"¿Grabaste eso?" Pregunta John.

"Si." Responde el pelinegro, vibrando de emoción al ver como su niño vuelve a acercar el limón a sus labios. Siempre un científico como su padre, corroborando datos y repitiendo experimentos. John besa la pequeña, suave cabeza de su hijo y lo sostiene mientras se retuerce sorprendido por las nuevas sensaciones.

Tras la cámara Sherlock los observa a ambos con amor y maravilla en los ojos. Porque esa es su familia.


End file.
